O Bosque das Folhas Douradas
by Nicodemos V. Alexandrov
Summary: Assim como centenas de milhares de anos atrás uma pequena semente havia penetrado o solo contaminado pelo sangue dos homens, lutando para crescer em um local inóspito; uma semente caiu dos galhos murchos de Yggdrasil, adentrando na terra.


_"As coisas ficam muito cheias de vida na primavera. No verão ficam fortes demais e não se soltam. O outono... O outono é a época. No outono tudo se cansa e fica pronto para morrer." – O Nome do Vento._

Era noite.

Uma luz bruxuleante iluminou o quarto, penetrando a pesada escuridão com sua força implacável.

Sombras recuaram para os recantos mais escuros do aposento, ocultando-se.

Um homem se fez presente.

Era alto e esguio, pálido como o brilho solene da lua. Seus olhos, frios e distantes, encararam a chama consumindo o pavio de vela com saudade, a lembrança de dias iluminados em sua mente.

Nas trevas de sua floresta vivia sozinho, seus iguais há muito perdidos no tempo.

Ele fitou a janela com carinho, observando os troncos grossos das milhares de árvores que cercavam sua pequena cabana. Aquele era o ultimo refúgio para a vida natural na terra e, ele, seu silente guardador.

O Lar… Não, não era isso… Qual era mesmo o nome que davam para aquele local?

Um olhar em branco acompanhou seu pensamento, conforme virou-a para admirar a árvore mais antiga de toda a floresta. E então a resposta lhe veio.

O Repouso dos Antigos

O homem deu um tapinha na própria cabeça. A idade começara a afetar sua memória.

Lembrou-se dos momentos de felicidade que tivera ali, as brincadeiras sorridentes com seus amigos de infância. Lembrou-se dos afagos suaves que trocava com sua destinada, sempre sorrindo. Lembrou-se do farfalhar das árvores ancestrais que seu povo protegia.

Tudo perdido no vento.

O que lhe restava agora, além de uma velha cabana e memórias datadas?

Seu nome já não lhe vinha mais.

Ele era velho. Muito velho.

O antigo saiu da cabana à passos lentos, rangendo ao sentir o frio invernal da floresta congelar seus ossos.

O ambiente ao seu entorno era decrépito e triste. As grandes árvores, outrora belas, jaziam murchas e desfolhadas. Era o outono mais triste que aquele lugar já tinha visto.

Mas permaneciam em pé.

Ele caminhou até a mais velha de todas as árvores: Yggdrasil. Ela era protetora de seus semelhantes, mãe de toda a vida naquela floresta. Suas raizes penetravam o solo fértil, cedendo parte de sua vida para todas as plantas e animais que ali viveram.

No entanto, nem mesmo ela conseguia parar o mais destrutivo dos males: o homem.

E, por causa dos homens, aquele ser se entristecia. Seu dever como druida era resguardar a natureza e, lamentávelmente, ele havia falhado.

– Yggdrasil, pode sua sabedoria me amparar? – O druida acariciou o tronco antigo da arvore-mãe, sorrindo em tristeza. Suas cordas vocais contrairam-se violentamente, desacostumadas a serem utilizadas.

A árvore, enquanto velha, ainda era senciente. Ela enviou vibrações reconfortantes para seu companheiro mais fiel, reconhecendo sua presença. Se recordou de quando, dez mil anos atrás, o fez pela primeira vez.

_"O menino caminhou pela floresta com um sorriso alegre no rosto, estava animado. Seu pai iria ensiná-lo rastrear as melhores frutas para se comer em um ambiente selvagem e, como se não bastasse, iria ensiná-lo os principios da arquearia! Era um ótimo dia._

_Foi quando a viu._

_A árvore que já era velha quando os avós dos pais de seus pais nasciam. Yggdrasil._

_Sentiu algo quente se alastrando por sua consciência, conduzindo-o a se aproximar. Uma voz murmurante lhe saudava._

_O menino se aproximou, curioso._

_– Você pode falar?_

_A árvore pareceu rir, um farfalhar de folhas ecoando pela floresta."_

Yggdrasil se entristeceu ao tocar o coração de seu filho e sentir toda aquela dor e solidão. Entristeceu-se ainda mais ao saber que nada poderia fazer. Estava velha e fraca, suas crias morrendo lentamente entorno de si.

O druida escorou suas costas no tronco da árvore-mãe, caindo sentado no chão com um baque surdo.

A floresta estava tão silenciosa naquela noite quanto em todas as outras. Não havia mais animais ali.

– Yggdrasil… Você pode me dizer o meu nome? – Uma voz rouca perguntou.

"_Raziel, Raziel!"_

Raziel sorriu. Então esse era seu nome. Parecia ecoar de forma tão distante, tão distante quanto a figura de seus pais.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu-lhe o olho, traçando seu caminho por sua bochecha e desaparecendo na dobra do pescoço. Era tão bom estar ali.

A floresta estava morrendo, aos poucos, mas ele podia ver.

E ouvir!

O canto sereno dos passaros, o farfalhar distante de folhas ao vento, o semblante de seus pais sorrindo e cantando para ele em uma noite escura.

Em meio àquela escuridão, houve luz.

Toda a sombra recuou diante daquele sentimento de felicidade opressora. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Raziel sentiu como se realmente pertencesse àquele lugar.

Ele queria segurar a luz para sempre, mas aos poucos ela foi esmaecendo.

Isso também era bom.

A escuridão, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, lhe era confortável. Parecia abraçá-lo como uma mãe acariciando seus filhos.

Yggdrasil sentiu a vida de sua mais amada cria sumir aos poucos e soube, instantaneamente, que a hora de sua partida também havia chegado.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu da bochecha da Raziel conforme ele dava seu ultimo suspiro. Haveria de se juntar aos seus.

Ele fechou os olhos, pronto para dormir. Lembrou-se das noites escuras em que pegava no sono encostado na raiz de Yggdrasil, assim como agora. Tudo se tornou belo como outrora.

No entanto, dessa vez dormiria para sempre.

O Repouso dos Antigos… Não. Aquele lugar não reconhecia esse nome.

O Bosque das Folhas Douradas começou a morrer lentamente. A pouca vida que ali restava esmaeceu-se ao som do vento. O ultimo refúgio da vida natural na terra perecia, corroído pelo tempo e pelo homem.

_Houve morte._

Mas assim como centenas de milhares de anos atrás uma pequena semente havia penetrado o solo contaminado pelo sangue dos homens, lutando para crescer em um local inóspito; uma semente caiu dos galhos murchos de Yggdrasil, adentrando no solo.

O homem jamais poderia fugir do que os druidas lutaram para proteger.

Jamais poderia fugir do amor que Raziel, o último dos druidas, sentia por sua floresta.

_E então… vida._


End file.
